Darth Vader vs Hitler
Darth Vader vs Hitler is the second installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the second episode of Season 1. It features Star Wars character and villain, Darth Vader, rapping against Nazi leader and German dictator, Adolf Hitler. It was released on November 10th, 2010. This battle is the first of the Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler trilogy. It is followed by Hitler vs Vader 2 and Hitler vs Vader 3. Cast Nice Peter as Darth Vader EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler Morgan Christensen as a Stormtrooper (cameo) Lyrics 'Adolf Hitler:' I am Adolf Hitler: Commander of the Third Reich! Little known fact: also dope on the mic! You are Vader, with your little boots and cape, And helmet to cover up that burnt-ass face! You have the force to move objects; I am a force truly evil! Even went back in time and turned you whack in the prequel, 'Cause look at you! You're not even a real person! I preferred you in Spaceballs: the Rick Moranis version! 'Darth Vader:' You can't rhyme against the dark side of the Force! Why even bother? So many dudes been with your mom, who even knows if I'm your father? You're a pissed off little prick with a Napoleon dick! You call that a mustache? I call that Dirty Sanchez on your lip! You bitch, let me remind you who you're messing with! Everything that you did, I'm the mother fucker who invented it! I'm the original Dark Lord; you're like the sorcerer's apprentice! My Stormtroopers make yours look like someone took a piece of shit and cloned it! 'Adolf Hitler:' You stink, Vader; your style smells something sour. You need to wash up, dawg; here, step in my shower! I'll turn all your friends against you; just my speeches breed haters! What’s your lightsaber VS a clan of all your white neighbors? 'Darth Vader:' *heavy breathing* Suck my robot balls! Now, take a step back and let me freeze yours off! A little carbonite bath for your goose stepping ass! We'll call my homeboy in Israel; see who got the last laugh! Scrapped lyrics 'Darth Vader:' *heavy breathing* I reserved a carbonite for you, Assdolf Shitler You son of a Rodian Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle that includes a fictional character. *This is the first episode to feature the lyrics at the bottom of the screen. **This is also the only battle with full stops in its subtitles. *This battle was featured in an episode of Teens React''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20GBTebvhOQ and ''Elders React''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzTJQNXuF-c by TheFineBros. **It is one of eight battles to be featured in a ''React video by TheFineBros. *This is the only battle in the Hitler vs Vader trilogy that is not a season premiere. **It is also the only battle in the trilogy that does not have an official ERB Karaoke. *This battle has been certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in the United States on October 29th, 2013. *On August 22, 2016, "The battle which launched ERB into the stratosphere!" was written in the description of the video. *The video is no longer available in Germany. *This is Nice Peter's fourth-favorite battle, as mentioned in a video uploaded on February 16th, 2019 on the ERB2 channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyQdur0P0zA Continuity *This is the first rap battle to have a sequel, as well as the only one to have a second sequel. Production *This battle, John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly, and Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris were made on a $50 budget. *This is the first battle to have a behind the scenes video, as well as the first one to have more than one video. Errors *On his title card, Adolf Hitler was spelled incorrectly as "Adolph Hitler". **This was fixed in the original video for Hitler vs Vader 2 and its karaoke version. **However, the "CCTranslated" version of Hitler vs Vader 2 reuses his misspelled title card. *Immediately after being put in carbonite, Hitler's eyes and mouth are open, but in the next shot, they are closed. **When he is being thawed out in Hitler vs Vader 2, his eyes and mouth are still closed. Related videos Hitler - Epic Rap Behind the Scenes Darth Vader - Epic Rap Behind the Scenes TRANSLATED Vader vs Hitler. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Darth Vader vs Hitler Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Morgan Christensen